


Watermelon Sugar High

by krysxox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved!AU, Fluff?? and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Ryan!Yohan, Shane!Hangyul, banyakan komedinya tapi, semacam itu kira-kira
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysxox/pseuds/krysxox
Summary: Hangyul mulai berinovasi dengan menjadikan ide konyolnya suatu seri dua mingguan. Selalu dengan misi yang sama: Hangyul dengan pertanyaan emang-setan-beneran-ada? Dan Yohan sebagai tim oposisi merangkap prevensi kebodohan dengan pernyataan setan-beneran-ada-please-stop.Sisanya tinggal sejarah.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Watermelon Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> my take on 'looking for homoerotic subtext. if i can't find it, i'll create it.' meme.

Kalau ini film komedi, mungkin sekarang kamera sedang _zoom out_ perlahan dari _close up_ wajah Kim Yohan yang menatap lensa lurus-lurus dengan ekspresi lelah. _Zoom out_ terus, terus, hingga _full shot_ dan _frame_ akhirnya berisi dirinya dan Lee Hangyul; duduk berdua di pinggir kasur suatu kamar hotel tua yang—menurut legenda urban, katanya—berhantu. Kemudian disusul _frame freeze_ dengan subtitel “ _Yup, that's me. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation_." yang ujung-ujungnya di- _cut_ ke latar hitam pekat.

Yohan yakin, semua ini berawal dari dirinya yang nggak terlalu banyak berpikir soal pilihan dalam hidup. Tapi, ada satu yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih suka bikin dia membatin _gue ngapain sih anjir_ , yaitu mengiyakan setiap ajakan Hangyul untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat—yang katanya—berhantu di berbagai daerah.

Si bocah Kim percaya akan hal mistis dan supranatural (dan _highkey_ betulan takut), sementara si Lee cinta adrenalin, terlampau skeptis serta _denial_ akan adanya makhluk tak kasat mata. Makanya, nggak heran di lingkaran pertemanan mereka Seungyoun punya teori kalau di dunia ini, Hangyul cuma takut sama orangtuanya—bukan pada Tuhan atau maut sekalipun.

Sifat Hangyul itu mungkin faktor utama terbentuknya proyek iseng mereka di Youtube beberapa tahun lalu. Libur transisi dari masa SMA ke perguruan tinggi memakan waktu, dan hal tengil yang mampir ke benak Hangyul saat itu cuma, “ _Gue mau jadi pemburu hantu_.” _Ghostbuster_ , atau apapun itu yang Yohan sendiri masih nggak paham sepenuhnya. Saat Hangyul mengajaknya untuk turut serta, Yohan nyaris menyetrum temannya itu agar sadar—alibi upaya pembunuhan berencana bisa dipikirkan nanti, tapi Hangyul harus kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Nah, sekarang kombinasikan dua manusia berbeda polar itu dalam satu _channel_ Youtube dengan tujuan _cuma buat seru-seruan_.

Awalnya satu video, memang. Berlatar di keremangan malam SMA lama mereka, atas dasar rumor hasil guyonan yang sama persis dengan seluruh SMA negeri pada umumnya—sekolahnya bekas rumah sakit. Pengambilan gambarnya pun masih asal dan seadanya; pakai ponsel Hangyul dan diedit dengan bantuan aplikasi hasil unduh ilegal. Kira-kira, inti dari video amatir pertama mereka seperti ini:

> _“Gyul, sumpah tadi kayak ada yang lewat di belakang gue.”_
> 
> _“HEHHH SETAN, KALO LO ADA DISINI COBA NYALAIN LAMPUNYA!”_
> 
> _“Hangyul. Lampunya nyala, Gyul.”_
> 
> _“Wah, keren. Sekarang coba matiin lampunya kalo lo mau makan kita!”_
> 
> _“HANGYUL LU JANGAN CARI GARA-GARA DAH INI LAMPUNYA MATI BENERAN?!”_
> 
> _“Jangan teriak-teriak nanti setannya takut—AW! SAKIT, YOHAN!”_

Seiring berjalannya tahun dan jumlah penonton yang kian meningkat, Hangyul mulai berinovasi dengan menjadikan ide konyolnya suatu seri dua mingguan. Selalu dengan misi yang sama: Hangyul dengan pertanyaan _emang-setan-beneran-ada?_ Dan Yohan sebagai tim oposisi merangkap prevensi kebodohan dengan pernyataan _setan-beneran-ada-please-stop._

Sisanya tinggal sejarah.

Atau nggak juga sebenernya, kalian tinggal _scroll channel_ Youtube Hangyul sampai bawah, video epik itu masih ada, kok.

(Kalau beruntung, kalian juga bisa lihat perkembangan hubungan mereka; dari dua sahabat kurang kerjaan, hingga menjadi dua sejoli yang masih juga kurang kerjaan).

* * *

Sayangnya, ini bukan film komedi. Yohan benar-benar sedang berada di kamar paling berhantu hotel ini. Berdua dengan Hangyul. Sementara sumber cahaya di kamar mereka hanya dari pantulan sinar lampu jalanan yang menelisik masuk lewat gorden putih tipis, dan cahaya temaram lorong luar kamar diantara sela-sela pintu.

“Serius ini nggak mau nyalain lampu?”

“Biar berasa, Yo. Biasanya juga kita nggak nyalain lampu.”

Yohan menarik napas panjang, “Tapi gelap banget, Le. Aku liat kamu aja burem.”

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh, “Nanti setannya kabur kalo terang.”

“Sinting kamu.”

Jawaban ngaco Hangyul barusan membuat Yohan sadar. Dia bisa jadi nggak lagi berdua doang sama Hangyul. Mungkin malah bertiga, berempat, berlima—dengan sosok tak kasat mata, yang ternyata, makin dipikir makin buat Yohan takut. Makanya, saat Hangyul melakukan eksplorasi kecil-kecilan mengelilingi kamar hingga masuk ke kamar mandinya, Yohan mengekor dalam diam di belakang.

Tangannya spontan melingkar di abdomen Hangyul kala pacarnya itu mengarahkan GoPro-nya ke depan dan berteriak heboh.

“Ada apaan nggak?!”

Hangyul, dengan segala ketengilannya, masih sempat menepuk punggung tangan Yohan heboh. Membuat Yohan akhirnya melepas pelukan dan mengintip dari balik punggung bidang Hangyul. “Liat, ada _jacuzzi_!”

Yohan terperangah. Kagetnya tadi bakal kelihatan cemen banget di video. Tapi, lima tahun kenal Hangyul bikin Yohan paham kemana arah pemberitahuan nggak penting tadi. “Nggak.” Yohan menggeleng pasti.

“Yo, dengerin aku dulu—”

“Aku bahkan gak yakin kalo ini,” Yohan menujuk _bathub_ besar di hadapan mereka dengan gestur besar, “layak pakai.”

Nggak juga sih, sebenarnya Yohan melebih-lebihkan saja. Dia cuma malas harus buka baju, nyalakan keran, isi air, dan bilas lagi setelahnya. _Repot banget sih tengah malem_ , pikir Yohan.

“Yohan, _please_ ,”

Dan terkutuklah Kim Yohan bilamana ia menolak saat dihadapkan dengan permintaan Lee Hangyul dan wajahnya yang sok diimut-imutkan.

“Ish.”

Benar saja, nggak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Hangyul sudah bersenandung dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Satu-satunya kain yang menempel di badannya hanyalah boxer hitam polos. Begitu pula Yohan. Bersamaan dengan air hangat juga sudah mulai mengisi _bathub_ , Hangyul masuk dan membiarkan setengah tubuhnya berada dalam air.

“Geser dikit aku mau masuk,” pinta Yohan. Hangyul melipat kakinya, memberi ruang untuk Yohan dan tungkai panjangnya untuk bergabung dalam ruang sempit itu.

Sebenarnya, waktu dia mengajak Yohan untuk mencoba _bathub_ itu, sama sekali nggak terlintas di pikirannya kalau mereka berdua itu laki-laki dewasa dengan tinggi diatas 170 sentimeter. Mana dia tau ternyata untuk dia sendiripun, sudah sesempit ini.

Bisa, sih, Yohan masuk. Tapi, sekarang posisi mereka aneh banget. Hangyul memeluk kedua lutut seraya menumpu dagu diatasnya, dan Yohan menyesuaikan tubuhnya mengikuti spasi yang tersisa.

Jemari Hangyul sibuk mengutak-atik tombol yang tersedia di pinggir _bathub_ tersebut, kemudian mendesah kecewa. “ _Jacuzzi_ -nya gak bisa,” kata Hangyul bete.

Yohan mengulum senyum. Dia sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, Yohan merasa sudah mengungguli Hangyul dalam soal kepintaran. Sudah pasti dia nggak bakal bikin Hangyul lupa akan kebodohannya ini. "Aku udah bilang, kan."

Entah ada angin dari mana, namun kombinasi sosok Hangyul yang alisnya sedang bertaut karena kesal, Hangyul yang air mukanya berubah jadi cemberut, dan Hangyul tanpa jumlah pakaian memadai yang sedang basah (secara harfiah), membuat bagian selatan Yohan tidak nyaman. Yohan jadi sering menggeser duduk, mencari posisi dimana area bawah perutnya bisa tertutup.

Mana dia tahu kalau selanjutnya tangan Hagyul yang kelewat bosan lalu memilih untuk mencipratkan air kemana-mana itu malah secara tidak sengaja mendarat tepat di selangkangannya?

Hangyul nyengir. "Ups?"

“A-aku keluar duluan.”

Kaget, Yohan buru-buru bangkit. Ujung telinganya memerah. Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi, Yohan menyambar handuk dari kabinet sebelah wastafel dan mengambil langkah besar-besar keluar kamar mandi. Persetan dengan bilas lagi, dia sekarang hanya ingin berganti baju dan merapal mantra apapun agar gundukan di balik boxer-nya segera kembali ke normal.

* * *

Hangyul keluar tak lama setelahnya, sudah kembali dengan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana _jersey_ basket warna biru selutut. Handuk masih menggantung di leher, menahan rintik air dari rambutnya yang masih setengah basah.

Karena kejadian tadi, mungkin Hangyul masih merasa bersalah. Tahu kalau Yohan pasti malu. Jadi, dia menghindari netra Yohan seutuhnya. Kakinya langsung dilangkahkan ke nakas bawah televisi, meletakkan GoPro asal, lalu langsung menyibukkan diri dengan mengatur kamera yang akan digunakan merekam nanti.

Yohan nggak tahan kalau harus saling diam begini. Sangat menyalahi keseluruhan dinamika mereka yang, seharusnya, adalah satu dari dua pilihan: 1) ribut saling meledek, atau 2) ribut yang akan mengacaukan seprei kasur.

"Hangyul, katanya disini setannya iseng dan suka ada bayangan ngikutin," bisik Yohan hati-hati, membuka percakapan lagi.

Lawan bicaranya mengerjap heran. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur fokus kamera berhenti sejenak. "Bayangan kan emang ngikutin kita kemana aja?"

Sekarang giliran Yohan yang diam. Hangyul benar, secara logis konsep bayangan ya _begitu_ , tapi kan, maksud Yohan bayangan yang _itu_.

(Yohan bahkan nggak mau nyebut namanya, takut dateng.)

Kemudian mereka saling menutup mulut lagi. Hangyul kembali mengatur letak serta ISO kamera, dan Yohan duduk di tepi kasur dengan sejuta skenario di otaknya. Tensi tadi masih terasa pekat di kamar, seperti selimut tebal tak terlihat yang mereka berdua ketahui, namun memilih untuk saling menjaga sunyi.

Setelah merasa semua sudah oke, Hangyul mengusap kedua telapak tangan ke kaosnya, kemudian menekan tombol rekam dengan hati-hati. "Kayak biasa, sekarang kita bakal coba _spend the night_ disini. Kalo ada apa-apa, kayak suara aneh atau penampakan pasti bakal kerekam.”

Kemudian si pria Sagittarius menyampirkan handuknya ke atas meja dengan asal. Lantas menjembabkan diri ke kasur, dan berguling mencari posisi pas.

* * *

“Kamu yakin mau tidur… di situ?” Pandangan Yohan jatuh pada seprei, selimut serta sarung bantal bermotif garis-garis pudar di hadapannya.

Hangyul yang sudah lebih dahulu mengambil posisi lalu menepuk area sebelahnya pelan, mengajak Yohan untuk ikut tidur. “Kemarin pas _reserve_ aku udah bilang minta ganti yang baru,”

Menyerah, Yohan akhirnya membaringkan badannya di kasur itu. Sumpah, baru dua detik dia langsung merasa gatal-gatal. _Mungkin ini sugesti_ , ulangnya dalam hati. Maka dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya terdistraksi.

“Ini seriusan kamu nggak ngerasa kita lagi diawasin? Aku berasa banget tau.”

“Kamu ngerasa begitu karena ada kamera,” Hangyul menunjuk nakas, lensanya mengarah pada mereka yang sedang bercakap.

Reaksi dari Yohan berupa decihan. Dia memutar bola mata sebal dan berbalik memunggungi Hangyul, menarik semua selimut untuk menutup dirinya sendiri. Bodo amat dengan Lee Hangyul Si Tuan Berpikir Logis, kalau bisa dia nggak usah selimutan sekalian.

Kini, Hangyul mengubah posisinya agar dia bisa menatap punggung Yohan. “Yo, kamu ngapain sih?”

“Dingin, Le. Gak berasa apa?” Ujar Yohan sinis, menarik lagi selimutnya hingga dia yakin Hangyul tidak kebagian se-inci-pun.

“Nggak tuh, biasa aja,” tukas yang lebih muda acuh tak acuh, sebelum matanya membelalak menyadari sesuatu. “Yohan, kalo kamu ngerasa dingin dan aku nggak, berarti beneran disini ada setan.”

“Hangyuuuul,” Yohan setengah merengek. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk memunggungi Hangyul semalaman sebagai bentuk protes. Karena sekarang, tangannya sudah sukses melingkar di pinggang pria itu. Wajahnya juga sudah tenggelam di kaos putih longgar yang membalut tubuh pacarnya.

Sudah berkali-kali mereka ada di okasi yang mirip, dan Hangyul rupanya masih belum paham Yohan begitu penakut untuk hal seperti ini.

Dua menit berlalu. Hangyul masih diam saja, memilih untuk bermain dengan rambut di belakang telinga Yohan. Memilin, menarik pelan, mengundang suara geraman dari yang sedang diganggu. Penasaran juga, Yohan akan melancarkan balas dendam seperti apa.

Alis Hangyul naik sebelah, ada yang lucu kala jemari Yohan tanpa aba-aba semakin turun dari pinggangnya—kini mulai bermain dengan karet belakang boxer-nya. "Sekarang banget?"

Yohan abai, jarinya kini menggerayangi kulit dibalik boxer Hangyul, dan dengan lihai bermain diatas kepunyaannya. “Kamu aja udah bangun gini.” Jarinya masih bermain nakal disana.

“Soalnya dingin,” Hangyul berkilah, tapi nadanya lekat dengan godaan. “Boong deng, soalnya lagi sama kamu.”

Kini giliran Yohan yang mencibir. “Murah bener.”

“Lah, siapa tadi yang naik duluan di kamar mandi?”

“Lalalalala nggak denger.”

Hangyul cukup mudah untuk dipancing. Dia bangkit untuk duduk, menyandarkan punggung pada _headboard_. Yohan dibantunya untuk naik ke pangkuannya. “Nggak takut diliatin _yang lain_ kalo kita terusin?” Iris dua anak manusia itu saling bertatap, meneguk nafsu masing-masing yang tertahan sejak tadi.

Berani sumpah, Hangyul melihat kilatan mengundang dari sudut mata Yohan saat ia naik ke pangkuannya dan berkata,“Bodo amat,” sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Hangyul. Menghisap satu titik yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Layaknya tombol untuk menurunkan vokal Hangyul satu oktaf, yang bagi Yohan, benar-benar bisa membuatnya terangsang.

* * *

Nggak ada yang memegang _stopwatch_ atau alat ukur waktu lainnya, jadi, sejujurnya buru-buru pun bukan suatu hal wajib. Seluruh waktu di dunia milik mereka, namun memang kata sabar tidak pernah ada dalam kamus bercinta Yohan dan Hangyul, maka segalanya dilakukan dengan cepat dan seakan terlatih.

Seraya memagut bibir pacarnya, Hangyul dengan cekatan melepas pakaian Yohan. Dilemparnya kaos itu ke sembarang arah, level pedulinya akan hal lain sudah mendekati angka nol saat dihadapkan dengan makhluk seindah Yohan.

Lepas satu, maka lepas semua—setidaknya itu prinsip yang sudah mereka bangun sedari awal menjalani hubungan ini. Maka, Hangyul nggak ambil waktu banyak untuk membuka bajunya sendiri. Demi efisiensi waktu, serta mengingat ketidaksabaran Yohan dalam segala aspek, apalagi kalau sedang menali cinta begini.

Di pangkuan Hangyul, Yohan mengejar friksi dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya tak beraturan. Awalnya serah jarum jam, namun makin lama, seiring dengan desahannya yang makin menjadi, gerakannya tidak memiliki ritme pasti. Hanya sekedar mencari kepuasan akan gesekan miliknya dan Hangyul di antara dua artikel pakaian.

“Gyul,” Yohan mendesis tatkala kedua tangan Hangyul kokoh berada di kedua sisi pinggulnya menahan gerakan eraktiknya sedari tadi.

“Lepas dulu, ya, Yohan?” kata Hangyul manis-manis. Yohan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak lepas kontrol, mengingat perkataan Hangyul ada benarnya juga. Lantas ia mengangguk kecil, membiarkan bahu Hangyul menjadi tempat bersandar keningnya sebentar sementara si empunya melepas satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh masing-masing.

Ada nama Hangyul yang lepas dalam bentuk gelombang suara berdesibel kecil dari kedua bibir Yohan saat akhirnya _—_ akhirnya miliknya dan Hangyul tidak ada penghalangnya sama sekali. Bukan kali pertama Hangyul mendengar namanya dilagukan sebegitu merdu oleh Yohan, namun tiap mendengar, rasanya ia semakin candu, dan ingin terus, terus mendengarnya lagi.

Jemari Hangyul merangkak naik ke atas. Menangkup wajah Yohan dengan penuh sayang, menyisipkan bisikan cinta lewat ujung-ujungnya, dari kulit ke kulit. Dibawanya dua jari ke sela bibir Yohan, yang ternyata langsung disambut dengan kuluman sukarela. Selama hal ini terjadi, Yohan sadar akan miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan likuid di bawah sana. Tangannya melingkar di leher Hangyul, berusaha mendistraksi diri sendiri dengan menyalurkan nikmat lewat desahan tertahan dan bermain di rambut Hangyul.

Karena segala sesuatu mengikuti hukum gravitasi, begitu pula tangan Hangyul. Setelah dirasa cukup, dibawanya jemari dengan hiasan hasil karya mulut Yohan pada bagian belakang pria itu. Gerakannya melingkar, teramat lambat, boleh jadi berusaha menggoda Yohan hingga ia sampai di titik limitnya.

“ _Please_ , _please_ , Gyul,” Yohan memohon setengah terisak. Akal sehatnya sudah menguap bersamaan dengan hembusan napas selepas keluar dari kamar mandi tadi, mungkin.

Sesuai permintaan, satu jari Hangyul melesak masuk, mencari titik abstrak dimana Yohan akan tunduk pada keinginan primalnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi juga ikut memainkan kepunyaan Yohan di bawah sana, mengurutnya dengan tempo _larghissimo_ dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Sesekali berhenti di puncaknya, membiarkan ibu jarinya melakukan gerakan memutar disana. Bukan tanpa alasan, Hangyul melakukannya karena ingin mendengar Yohan memanggil namanya dengan suara parau tercekat nikmat, memohon agar ia mempercepat gerakan.

Satu jari lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi dua, lalu tiga. Merenggangkan yang tadinya rapat, membuka ruang sedikit demi sedikit.

Hangyul sibuk. Sibuk sekali, jarinya yang masih keluar masuk, mengeksplorasi Yohan dengan segala atensi pada detail, tangannya yang satu lagi masih belum bosan memetakan lekuk milik Yohan, dan bibirnya berpindah-pindah, memberi tanda kemerahan pada tiap inci kulit di sekitar bahu, dada, ataupun leher Yohan. Seperti anak kecil yang bermain bajak laut sedang menandai dimana letak harta seterusnya pada peta.

Efeknya tentu luar biasa pada Yohan yang hanya bisa menerima. Kumulasi dari perbuatan Hangyul membuat dadanya serasa akan meledak. Sejuta kelopak bunga mungkin akan membuncah keluar, seiring dengan dirinya yang sudah hampir sampai di titik teratas—menemui limitnya. Hangyul yang sudah paham gelagat Yohan, memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan semua kesibukannya dan memagut Yohan dalam-dalam. Ciuman mereka kali ini layaknya dua orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu; penuh frustasi akan rasa yang tertahan—yang ini dapat ditebak datang dari Yohan, sebagai bentuk protes atas ketidakadilan Hangyul barusan.

Sayangnya, Yohan, sebagai pribadi tidak sabaran, kini sudah merasa cukup akan Hangyul yang selalu lambat dalam segala hal—sulit dipungkiri kalau ia juga terkadang suka, karena Hangyul memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati. Tapi kali ini, Yohan muak diperlakukan seperti keramik antik—maka, Yohan mengambil baton dan berlari mengikuti temponya sendiri.

“Gyul, sst,” Yohan menutup bibir Hangyul dengan telunjuknya. Tidak ingin mendengar protes akan jeda diantara aktivitas mereka kini. Tanpa aba-aba, Yohan mendorong Hangyul agar yang lebih muda terbaring, sebelum dirinya sendiri perlahan menempatkan diri diatas milik Hangyul.

Mengerti kemana Yohan akan membawa permainan mereka, salah satu ujung bibir Hangyul terangkat, membentuk senyum miring penuh tantangan.

Ketika Hangyul melesak seluruhnya dalam Yohan, ia pikir Yohan pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Mata terpejam, tubuh bergerak dengan _autopilot_. Yohan mencengkram seprei hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, menekan kuku pada kulit yang mungkin nanti akan membekas luka. Butuh beberapa tarikan napas sebelum Yohan menumpukan tangannya di dada Hangyul, dan mulai bergerak mengikuti ritme yang ia buat.

“Yo—ahh,”

“H-hangyul—enak,"

Frekuensi sentuhan Hangyul pada dua titik di dada Yohan berbanding lurus dengan pergerakan Yohan yang makin liar. Hangyul bahkan sudah menyerah menahan Yohan agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Setiap hentakan Yohan yang naik turun, Hangyul paham ia pun sedang dibudaki hawa nafsu untuk mencapai klimaks. Sesekali Hangyul mendaratkan kecupan ringan di punggung tangan Yohan, menyalurkan perasaannya lewat sana.

Rasanya kurang ajar kalau ia tidak turut membantu. Maka semua adalah salah Hangyul yang ikut mendorong berlawanan keras-keras sampai-sampai Yohan—bukan mendesah lagi, tapi—menyerukan nama Hangyul dengan lantang, hingga peluh menganak sungai di pelipisnya.

Seluruh waktu di dunia milik mereka. Dan benar saja, mereka menggunakan waktu tersebut dengan sebaik-baiknya. Diantara napas sengal dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih dan suara _headboard_ menghantam dinding, ada satu waktu dimana keduanya mencapai titik tertinggi bersamaan. Saling melagukan nama masing-masing saat mereka menyentuh nirwana fana dunia berdua.

* * *

"Gak... punya... otak," ujar Hangyul lamat-lamat, satu kata tiap tarikan napas pendek-pendek.

Yohan ambruk di atas Hangyul. Segala sendinya melemas, seakan semua sisa tenaganya sudah keluar bersamaan dengan likuid yang kini masih mengotori abdomen Hangyul.

“Gila ya kamu, Yo?” Hangyul bertanya retoris sambil menangkup wajah Yohan penuh sayang dalam genggamannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis Yohan. “Mana tadi, Yohan penakut yang bahkan gak mau tiduran di kasur?”

Yohan yang masih berusaha mengejar napasnya memejamkan mata lelah, membiarkan Hangyul memberi atensi penuh di wajahnya dengan ciuman ringan “Lagian, dingin.”

Lepas itu, yang lebih tua melenguh saat Hangyul memindahkannya perlahan. Diri Yohan yang sejak sejam lalu masih penuh dengan Hangyul dan Hangyul seorang, kini merasa kosong. Cairan yang mengalir di bagian dalam pahanya akibat kekosongan mendadak itu bahkan dibiarkan.

Senyum penghias wajah Yohan semenjak mencapai titik puncak tadi disapu Hangyul oleh pagutan singkat. Cengiran iseng khas Hangyul kembali lagi ke wajahnya. “Udin petot? Udara dingin pengen—”

“—Totebag,” lanjut Yohan bercanda. Keduanya kini sibuk tertawa, seakan-akan kondisi mereka saat ini nggak lagi di atas kasur, dan nggak habis memenuhi ruangan dengan erangan kotor tanpa jeda.

Ekor mata Hangyul menangkap titik merah berkedip redup di atas nakas depan kasur mereka. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, sejurus kemudian mendekat ke daun telinga Yohan, mengecupnya pelan sebelum berbisik, "Yo, kameranya kan masih _rolling_."

Tawa Yohan terhenti seketika.

"Anjing."

* * *

Extra-cut:

"Terus ngeditnya gimana?"

"Ya nggak bakal aku _upload_ lah yang ini? Buat koleksi pribadi hehehe,"

"HANGYUL."

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of fics in this tag is concerning i can't take it anymore I AM GYULYOH DEPRIVED... help...
> 
> anyways this is my first smut lol (wbk) jadi, selamat kalau kalian sudah baca sampai sini! kalau ada kritik/saran sangat diterima c: also kalo mau ngomongin gyulyoh atau apapun cus hmu on twt @tekonz


End file.
